In order to relieve the sometimes monotonous task of driving and for providing entertainment and information for the driver and passengers, the vast majority of automobiles are equipped with AM/FM or satellite radios. Indeed, many radio broadcasts are targeted at automobile travelers, for example, “drive time” segments and traffic information broadcasts.
Many people are in their car at the same time each day, for example peak hour to and from work, and develop a loyalty for a particular program. Other listeners include commercial travelers, such as courier drivers, who spend most of the day in the car or truck, but need to frequently stop, for example, to make deliveries or collections.
There are many situations, however, when listening to the radio is stopped or interrupted prior to the end of the desired program. This includes arrival at the destination, having to stop to make a pick-up or delivery, or an increase in traffic noise. Also, a change in the time of a regular journey may mean missing out on listening to all or part of a person's favorite program. A program may also be forgotten or missed due to other passengers in the automobile wanting to listen to a different station.